The Hidden Realm
For the Hidden Realm (world) see Gracelheim. Development Following the release of The Grace Curse, The Hidden Realm ''was revealed to be the second installation at the end of the first novel. It was slated for release sometime in the Fall of 2018, but is pushed until early Spring of 2019. It is confirmed that the main characters from ''The Grace Curse ''will all appear and play similar roles that they did previously. It has recently been confirmed that this is a '''crossover' between Greek and Norse Mythology, but focuses primarily on the latter. Characters Main * Chase Grace * Andromeda Grace * Blake Summers * Miles * Chloe Bjornson * Eros Supporting Characters * Vivien Grace * Grayson Grace * Balder * Odin Minor/Cameo Characters * Elise Summers * Sylvia Hackott * Apollo * Skadi * Freya * Frey * Hel * Njord * Loki * Thor * Sif Monsters * Geryon * Orthrus * Jormungand * Draugr * Ratatosk * Fenrir * Light Elves * Dark Elves Locations * Midgard ** Verdanburg *** Grace Manor * Gracelheim * Labyrinth * Asgard ** Valhalla * Helheim * Alfheim * Vanaheim ** Folkvangr Synopsis DEFEATING APOLLO WAS ONLY THE BEGINNING. Having saved Zeus from the malicious schemes of Megan Grace, Chase thought his troubles ended there. For a time being this stayed true, until the day of Grayson’s birthday party…'' The recently awoken Prince Miles is back, and eager for revenge against the Grace Family. It appears a certain grudge existed between Andromeda Grace and the forsaken Prince. Coupled with this, a new instigator, Eros the God of Love takes the stage alongside the enemies of the Grace Family. As allies and enemies gather, Chase once again finds himself in the midst of a brand new adventure in search of the secret realm of Gracelheim. Now as Chase’s enemies gather, he must assemble a team capable of holding off the offensive of Miles and Eros, and Norse monsters, or worse, face the possibility of never returning home. Join your favorite returning characters in this all new crossover chapter of the Olympian Chronicles AND The Norse Chronicles Plot Beginning with Chase seeking counsel from Andromeda, the two agree upon that something bad is brewing inside the Grace Manor. After discussing this, Chase returns to bed only to have a dream with two sinister figures begin conspiring together. The figures discuss that a Norse relic has been obtained by Chloe, much to one figure's dismay. The second figure is revealed to be Eros, while the former is a Norse Demigod. The next day Chase attends his grandfather's birthday party, he is reunited with Aaron and the two discuss their adventure before the party is interrupted by a massive fissure that formed in the room. As the guests flee, a figure emerges from within the ground, he is revealed to be Miles Germanis, a Danish prince who Andromeda fought with two millennia prior. He attacks Andromeda and taunts the Grace Family for their cruel treatment and remarks how he loved the Gracian Princess.